A Delorean inside of Hogwarts !
by TheSimpleFrenchLady
Summary: Marty has to save Doc but then hell breaks loose when the Delorean breaks through the magical barrier that protects Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I hope you enjoy my story. I do not own any of this, just the story line. Please leave a review afterwards :)**

**Chapter 1**

The bright horizon peeked through Marty's window and it lit up the room. Marty gave a shudder but didn't awake, he just laid in an awkward position with his hands carelessly behind his back and his knees tucked into his belly. Gentle noises came from behind Marty's bedroom door. A few moments later, a small woman with brown, shoulder length hair stood inside his room holding a tray filled with pancakes and a glass of apple juice. Marty let out a sigh and slowly awoke. Arms flung into the air as Marty stretched, he only just realized that his mother entered the room. "Honey, I brought you breakfast. You rest now, you've been asleep for almost four hours," soothed his mother carefully placing his breakfast on his bedside table and stroking his cheek.

"But… I had this horrible dream that Doc went away, to England," yawned Marty as his eyelids fluttered slowly.

"Yes Emmett did go to England. Scotland infact. He's alright though," addressed Marty's mother as she slowly went towards the door. "Oh and Marty, I almost forgot. Emmett said that you must call him exactly at twelve o'clock," she added as she left the room. Marty sat up and rubbed his hand across his eye. With his free hand, he leant over to his bedside table and grabbed his alarm clock. He stared at his clock until his vision became clear. It was 12:07.

"Shit I'm late!" exclaimed Marty as he dashed into the kitchen to use the phone. As he ran into the lounge, he went straight first, like a bull, into the stomach of a blonde, short necked man with a creepy smile and a strange obsession for ducks because they were printed all over his shirt. As Marty looked up at his face he recognized straight away who he was. It was Biff Tannen, his dad's old school enemy who got owned in the face by him.

"Oh, hi Marty! I just finished waxing your car for the 17th time, would you like me to make you a sandwich?" Biff asked with his wide creepy smile.

"Uhh... No thanks. I was just gonna go into the kitchen and make one for myself," Marty lied as he turned his back on Biff and headed to the kitchen.

"Ok then. Oh and your mums in the kitchen, so say hi to your mum for me!" Biff replied before he muttered _butthead__…_ As soon as Marty entered the kitchen he fiddled Doc's number into the phone. With the phone held up to his ear he said worryingly "Pick up the phone Doc, pick it up!"

"Marty?" asked the weary voice at the end of the phone.

"Doc I'm so sorry I'm late. I-I guess I slept in," Marty answered.

"You need to get the Delorean and go to the date September 5th 2000. Once you have done that, you need to drive to Scotland and take me back to 1985 so everything is good," Doc instructed

"But why, why Scotland and where the hell am I gonna know where about are you are in Scotland. By the way, what the hell did you do this time Doc?" asked Marty, his face smeared with frustration and confusion.

"Let's just say there were this group of peasants who would offer me a special map if I gave them a bowl full of fruit,"

"The fruit was made of plastic?"

"No, they were made of paper Mache. But you were close, I give you that," Doc began. "If you're wondering on how you're going to find me, I put a tracking device in the Delorean that is linked to me,"

"Oh ok, see you later Doc," Marty said as he ended the call. He put the phone back on the receiver and left the house to go fetch the Delorean from Doc's lab.

Doc's lab was entirely diverse to any normal lab. For one thing it was so messy that you couldn't see the floor. A bunch of different clocks hung upon his walls like a collage of paintings and finally, he has a bunch of toys which were his kids, Jules' and Vern's. Marty stumbled through all they toys,newspapers,wires and other crap until he leaped onto a car-shaped object which was covered with a cloak. Marty threw off the cloak which revealed the Delorean. "I'm so glad that Doc rebuilt this thing," Marty muttered to himself as he opened the garage door, leaped into the time machine and drove off in a flash down the isolated main road, going slowly faster and faster until there was nothing left put a pair of fire trails dancing in the sunset.

**Sorry that it's quite short but I promise you that the next chapter will be much longer :) Cookies to you all (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yet again, I don't own anything apart from the storyline. Please leave a review if you want more! Thanks.**_

**Chapter 2**

Blinding white lights flew across Marty's eyes. They began to fade. At last he had his view back, the lovely view of the inside of a Delorean. Marty's eyes bounced in their sockets for a moment until they landed in the view of the time circuit. The date read 'September 5th 2000'. Marty was a bit absent-minded for a moment so he had no clue what he was doing. When his thoughts finally found him, he immediately stared out in to the front window of the time machine. He saw an empty, straight road surrounded by large oak trees covered in snow. Much to Marty's displeasure, it was snowing which made his one clear view of the road, a lump of snow. "Might as well get out the bloody thing," Marty groaned as he opened the driver's door and stumbled outside. Marty was only wearing a plain white tank top and shorts as it was sunny back in 1986. He roughly rubbed his arms as his lower jaw started to shiver. As he walked to the back of the Delorean, he couldn't help but notice a strange looking sign with the words _WORST PLACE TO LIVE_ on it. It was funny because all that were surrounding the sign was a large bundle of oak trees. Marty hid the Delorean behind the sign because one, it was the only sign there, and two, it was big enough.

The snow began to come down fiercer and thicker than it was, forcing Marty to walk through it blindly. There was an odd gush of salty air which blew through his hair. He made a roof over his eyes so that he could try to make out what there was in front of him. "The ocean? Oh shit," Marty moaned as he walked down both sides of the water to see if he could go around it, but no luck._ There's got to be at least a boat or something here!_ Marty thought as he ran his fingers through his hair and stroked it like a cat. In the distance he could see something rather large emerging from the mist of thick, clumpy snow. As it came nearer, he could make out that it was the shape and size of a ship, but when he noticed the flag, it wasn't the nicest ship on the seas. Loud cackles began to grow louder as the dark ship grew nearer. With a _whoosh_, the ship had entered the dock and small figures came oozing down the sides of the ship like slime. Marty let out a manly yelp as they drew closer and closer to him.

"What have we got 'ere?" The smallest pirate boomed, placing his hook-hand under Marty's chin. The group of pirates gave an unfriendly glare towards him which made him even more likely to soil his pants.

"The cappn' would want to see ya!" yelled one of the pirates. It seemed like he was deaf because he yelled so loudly, that it could be compared to the highest volume of Doc's amplifier. As Marty looked up at the ship, he could see a tall, muscular figure emerging from the side of the ship. The pirates trembled with fear and surprise as the anonymous shadow drew near. On the other hand, Marty let out a loud gulp as if he was swallowing down his fear and discomfort. The figure revealed to be a rather ugly pirate with great big arms and a wooden leg.

"What have yer got me boys?" He asked, smoking his pipe.

"A scally wag!" The group of pirates yelled with very wide smiles on their faces like they should be rewarded. The ugly pirate gave an evil glare at them in return which wiped those smiles clean of their faces. Marty widened his eyes, you could tell that he looked like he was about to piss himself due to the fact he made sad puppy-dog noises.

"That's it? Very well, take him aboard," Grunted the ugly pirate as he waddled up to the ship.

The pirates grabbed some rope and tied Marty up, wrist to wrist and ankle to ankle. They dragged him up and onto the boat by his hair whilst he made silent screams in pain. The ship was dark and dull like Edna Strickland's soul. It was very dirty and full of rubbish, rats were scattered across the deck. Marty was surprised that no one has suffered from the plague. Night's dark cloak covered the sky and filled it with different sized stars. A large mist fell down to Marty's eye level. Something hard hit the top of his head, making him start to blacken out until there was nothing but darkness.

It was the next day and Marty was blinded by the suns scorching, hot flames. He sat upright to check out his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of a little town, a crowded one full of shops and snow. His hand went to rub his opposite wrist and it was then that he realised that he had been untied.

"Are you alright sir?" asked an unfamiliar voice with an unfamiliar accent too. Marty looked over his shoulder to reveal a ginger haired, short woman with a very worried look on her face. Next to her was another ginger, but it was a young boy who looked about fourteen.

"Yeah-Yeah I'm fine," Marty began as he rose to his feet, he started to look around "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're at Hogsmeade my dear. By the sound of your accent I don't think you're from around here," said the ginger woman who wore very odd clothing.

"No I'm not," He answered with his voice trailing off. There was a familiar silhouette at the top of the town. "Doc?" Marty muttered to himself, peering down at the shadowy figure. A hand approached Marty's shoulder and he automatically turned to look. It was the lanky ginger who was with the weirdly dressed lady.

"First time at Hogwarts mate?" asked ginger number two, reflecting a very vacant expression. "Where's my manners, the names Ron. Ron Weasley,"

"Nice to meet you Ron, I'm… Err… Harry Callahan," Marty lied. He was wondering what Ron meant about Hogwarts. Was it a special needs farm for pigs with pimples? Ron whispered something into the weird ladies ear and started to walk off to an old bridge. "Where you goin'?" Marty called out to him.

"Hogwarts, aren't you coming Harry? Funny my friends called Harry too," Ron replied. Marty ran up to him and they both walked up to the bridge. The familiar figure was drawing closer to him as he walked. When Marty became close enough to him that he could recognise who it was, he realised that it was Doc so he walked over to him and yelled "Doc!" The figure turned to face Marty. Its hair was so white and poufy that you could mistake it for a cloud.

"Marty!" The silhouette responded, running up to him and giving him a hug. Marty was so happy that he didn't even realise that he just ditched Ron. "You found me!"

"It wasn't that hard Doc," Marty chuckled, glancing up at Doc's fluffy hair. When they untangled themselves from the awkward man hug, Marty looked to make sure that his ginger pal was still there, and he was, smiling infact. Pulling Doc to Ron, Marty made sure that they were introduced otherwise there would be a load of complication. Doc introduced himself as Gandalf (Luckily Gandalf wasn't there)

"Are we going to School or not Harry?" Ron asked with another vacant expression. Marty only just figured out that Hogwarts was a school (He isn't good at guessing)

"Yeah sure, let's go to Hogports…" Marty declared as he gave Doc a face signal saying _go along with it._

"Umm… Harry- Its Hogwarts," Ron added with an awkward tone. Marty, Doc and Ron walked over to the bridge but were stopped when Doc said,

"Oh yea! Where's the Delorean, Marty-Harry?"

"Behind-o the sign-o," Marty whispered to Doc. As soon as he told Doc where the Delorean was, Doc literally ran to find it. _He doesn't know which sign… _Marty thought with doubt, until a few moments later when Doc came driving down the town with a time-travelling Delorean. "Ron. I'll meet you at Hogwarts I-Err just gotta do something," Marty noted as he walked up to the Delorean and went inside of it. As quick as a flash, the Delorean disappeared and ended up outside of a mysterious lake. The Delorean was soaring through the air until suddenly there was a loud _crash_ and a medieval castle stood straight in front of their eyes. "Doc, is this Hogwarts?" Marty asked, staring at Doc with shock.

"Yes it is, I ask you to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor for me. It's crucial that you retrieve it. Here's a walkie-talkie. I'll settle the Delorean in this forest area. The Delorean smoothly landed in the forest. Marty got out of the car and walked out of the forest. When Marty looked up, all he could see is a medieval castle which has a magical essence to it. He walked on over to a small vent. With a large branch, he bashed down the vent door until it broke clean off. Marty crouched down and crawled inside. The vent was really small and tight, dust started to fall onto Marty's plain white top. As he placed his hand forward, the vent let out a squeak, but he ignored it and carried on. All of a sudden there was another squeak which made him fall onto a hard floor. Marty picked himself up and rubbed his cheek mimicking the word _ouch_ over and over. He was in this dungeon like place, it had green banners with snakes on them. There was a noise echoing above him. He looked at the archway and saw a shadow coming down a set of stairs. The silhouette revealed to be an old, ragged looking man with greasy, shoulder length grey-brown hair. His mouth dropped open.

"MUGGLE IN THE DUNGEON!" The old man screamed as he waddled of back up the stairs. Above him he could hear a few gasps and some _oh no's. _There was a loud clutter of footsteps running down the stairs and entering the dungeon like place, surrounding him like an outcast. Most of the people whom surrounded him wore robes and different coloured ties. However, the adults wore weird things like the short ginger woman in the town. Marty recognized one face. It was Ron, he came out of the crowd to join him.

"He isn't a muggle! This is Harry Callahan and he is a wizard!" Ron demanded, giving dirty looks at all the adults. "Welcome to Hogwarts buddy," Ron whispered to Marty. It made him feel like he was wanted here.

_**If you want more please review! I love to hear what you guys have to say. Please favourite and offer ideas and improvements. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (Unfortunately) All my credit goes to the amazing J.K Rowling and Rob Zemeckis. Don't ask where the pirates came from hehe, I was watching Pirates of The Caribbean before I wrote this. Again, thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And I still don't own anything, apart from the storyline. All of my credit goes towards J.K Rowling and Rob Zemeckis**_

Chapter 3

Being with Ron reminded Marty of being with Doc. Supportive and friendly. "Everyone please move aside," asked a wise voice from the back of the crowd. A group of students moved in order to make a path which revealed. Gandalf? His blue eyes were light, bright and shimmering behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very crooked, as though his nose had been broken about twice. "Ah my dear boy, I have not seen you here at Hogwarts before. Are you from Durmstrang?" He winked at Marty who was speechless.

"Uh…I um…I'm new here. I only just joined," Marty lied as his eyes widened. Ron, however, gave Marty a confused look._ Uh…Idiot _he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Well then we must get you sorted," He addressed. "Oh, and before I forget. What is your name dear boy?"

"Uh… Harry, Harry Callahan," He replied, scratching the back of his head. For some strange reason, Marty didn't find the old man odd, but more 'welcome' if you know what I mean.

"Well then Callahan, if you would please follow me," Marty did as he asked and followed him. The distance wasn't very far, just a few corridors and up about three staircases. Marty and the friendly stranger approached a statue of a griffin that Marty looked over with curiosity. "Cockroach cluster," said the man, flickering his fingers a few inches from his own face. The griffin statue turned and began to rise, as it rose, stairs began revealing themselves around the bottom of the gargoyle. Marty looked at the stairs in awe. When Marty's head came back to Earth, he realised that the wise guy was already half way up the steps so he ran after him. At the top of the spiral staircase, there was an archway that led into an office. The office was filled with books and mysterious objects. Upon one of the shelves lay an old hat, another a silver sword with the words 'Godric Gryffindor' carved into the blade. What really caught Marty's eye was a flame orange bird. It was magnificent. Marty hadn't seen anything like it. He slowly walked up to the bird, placing his hand out in front of him. As soon as the bird's head was an inch away from Marty's fingertips, the bird crumbled into ashes. "Don't feel so down Marty, Fawkes is a phoenix. They grow inactive when they are destined to die, and then are reborn from the ashes," A small baby bird's head began to emerge from the ashes.

"Wow… That's amazing," Marty began. "Wait. How d'you know my name?"

"Doctor Emmett Brown told me that I would be seeing you for a relevant mission. Doctor Brown requires the sword of Godric Gryffindor am I correct?"

"Yeah… Wait a second. Who the hell are you and how do you know Doc?" Marty demanded, his face steaming with anger and confusion.

"I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I have known Emmett since I first went to see a muggle science fair. I saw his flying thingy and it inspired me to make this here Deluminator," He answered, pulling out a small object that looked like a silver cigarette lighter. Dumbledore clicked the Deluminator and all the lights that filled the room traveled in a ball to his Deluminator. He clicked it again and the orbs of light returned to their rightful places. Light bulbs, or candles, whichever worked best.

"How d'you do that?" Marty asked, poking the Deluminator like an idiot.

"With a little magic and idea," Dumbledore walked up to one of the bookcases and pulled out a stick from his pocket. He pointed the twig at the top of the bookcase and gave it a wave. The old hat, which was on top of the bookcase, floated down into Dumbledore's hands. "This may be a little hard to take in Marty but you are, in fact, a wizard. You did not get your letter because you are an American, but America does not want anything to do with magic. You will be provided with a wand, a cauldron, all the books you need and a pet,"

"Wizard? Wow! This is awesome!"

"Marty could you please take a seat on this stool. You are about to be sorted into your house," Dumbledore said. Marty placed himself on the stool and wiggled his butt around until he was comfortable. Dumbledore carefully placed the old hat onto his head and it immediately sprang to life.

"Ooo, an American. Never done one of those before. Now where to put you. You're cunning but brave. Very talented at guitar. Time traveller too. Let me think…." The hat soothed.

"Not a lame one," Marty whispered.

"None of these houses are lame Mcfly. I think you would do well as a Hufflepuff…"

"Oh god, not a Jigglypuff!" Marty yelled. The hat sighed.

"Or with your attitude a Slytherin. However, you are braver than cunning I suppose. I declare you…. Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed. Dumbledore thanked the hat and placed it back on top of the bookcase. Marty was overly excited on being in a house that sounds better than Jigglypuff.

"Marty, I will escort you to your dormitory and as soon as you awake, you will have all of your things," Dumbledore announced. Both Marty and Dumbledore left the office and set off to the Gryffindor dormitories.

When Marty opened the door to his dormitory, he was so glad to see that he was sharing with Ron. He didn't care much about the others. There was only one spare bed so Marty claimed it. He took off his 1986 clothes and put on the pyjamas that were in the draw of the bedside table. They were white with light blue stripes going vertically down. Marty thought that they looked hideous, but anything would do right now. Whilst settling into bed, he was wondering about Doc and whether he would get a good night sleep too.

In the morning, all of Marty's possessions were on his bedside table, but he was too lazy to know because he hadn't got up yet. Ron let out a gasp of excitement as soon as he saw Marty in the same dorm. Even though that Ron's gasp was quiet, it still woke Marty up. He was so relieved to find out that Dumbledore didn't lie to him. Marty got out of bed and took a good look at his uniform. It was a black robe with a red crest on the left part of the chest. Also, there was a red and yellow tie and a grey sort of black jumper. To top everything all of, a pair of black trousers and a white hard collar shirt, but there wasn't any school shoes. All Marty had to wear on his feet were a pair of sandy gold sandals. As soon as he threw on his uniform, he followed Ron to class.

They both arrived in a dark, gloomy classroom with rows of desks and chairs. It wasn't the most happiest of areas as it looked like a dungeon. Marty sat next to Ron which upset this nerdy looking boy with shaggy black hair and round glasses. The most amusing thing about the nerd was the scar on his forehead, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt. "What a dork," Marty chuckled to Ron who gave back an unfriendly look.

"That's my other friend Harry, Harry Potter. He's famous in the wizarding world," Ron explained.

"Welcome everyone to potions class. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Professor Snape and I am the head of Slytherin house," Told the teacher at the front of the class. Snape had greasy black, shoulder length hair, a very large pointed nose and brown eyes. He wore black robes and an unfriendly complexion. "Today we will be learning how to brew an antidote for Swelling Solution. Can anybody tell me what the key three ingredients are in this potion?"

No one put their hand up but a girl in the back row, she had a lot of bushy brown hair and was squirming with ambition. "Anybody? Oh fine. Miss Granger?" Snape sighed.

"The three main ingredients are bat spleens, dried nettles and puffer-fish eyes," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice and rather large front teeth. Granger lowered her arm whilst her face lit with proudness.

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor," Snape praised. Marty couldn't believe that he was in the smart people house. Snape waved his wand and cauldrons were placed in front of each student. "Turn to page 135 in your Potions book," He instructed.

"Ron, I forgot to bring my potions book. Can I share yours?" Marty asked, filling himself with guilt. Ron nodded and all that guilt was flushed away. The instructions read:

_**Firstly, add two scoops of dried nettles to the mortar, then add three puffer-fish eyes. Crush them into a medium-fine powder. Secondly, add two measures of the crushed mix to your cauldron and heat it on medium temperature for exactly 20 seconds. Wave your wand and leave the brew and return in precisely 10 minutes. Then add one bat spleen to the cauldron, stir four times anti-clockwise and heat to low for 30 seconds. Finally, wave your wand to complete this potion.**_

Marty grabbed a scoop and shoved it down into the jar of dried nettles. He carelessly scooped out the dried nettle and added it to the cauldron (He did this twice). Using a pair of tongs, he took out three puffer-fish eyes and added them to the cauldron._ Ain't that bad_ Marty thought until he had to crush them. Violently, he started to whack the ingredients with a spoon. Much to his surprise, it was working, better than he expected. Eventually he got it to a medium-fine powder. He added two measures of the crushed mix to the cauldron and heated it on low temperature for 20 seconds. Marty didn't understand the controls of the heater thing. He pulled out his wand and waved it around the cauldron for a bit. For the ten minutes he had to leave it for, Marty spent it talking to Ron. After the ten minutes, he added one bat spleen, which Marty starting gagging, to the cauldron. Marty had to stir it but there wasn't any spoons left so he used his wand. He fiddled around with the heater for a minute until it went on to medium heat. Finally, he waved his wand on the top of it again, he felt pretty proud of himself until the colour changed from soft pink to hot red and then_ boom!_ It exploded in his face.

"I see someone hasn't been paying attention to the book Mr Callahan. 5 points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped, smirking with delight. Marty felt like strangling that guy.

Marty and Ron left to go to their next lesson, Transfiguration.

_**If you like this story so far, please review and offer new ideas. You will definitely get a shout out if you do. COOKIES TO THE CHILDREN OF THE WORLD (::) (::) (::) !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I bet you are all wondering about the time travelling train and Clara! In this chapter, you will find out. Yeah I do update pretty quickly huh?**_

Chapter 4

The corridors of Hogwarts were extremely narrow in Marty's point of view, but after all, he is American. Both Marty and Ron walked down the corridor and into a room filled with banners of ducks._ The hell?_ Marty thought, pulling the same expression on his face. Again, Marty sat next to Ron leaving scarhead miserable. Within a few minutes, the classroom was filled with students sitting at every desk waiting for their lesson to begin. There was a _slam_ coming from behind Marty, he turned to face the entrance. The door was shut. A small tabby cat waddled its way to the front and pounced onto the teacher's desk. "Why is there a cat in my classroom?" Marty turned to see who asked the question. Standing up, behind him, was a dark skinned girl who seemed to have a lot of attitude. The cat, which sat on the desk, morphed itself into a severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. Her brown hair was drawn into a tight bun. The girl with the attitude turned to face the woman and sarcastically said "Oh my gowd. It's a cat lady. There is a lot of dem down near my house- Whatchu lookin' at pussay?" She demanded, hand on her hip.

"Miss Love, if you don't sort out your attitude problem we will have to take you into serious measures," yelled the lady who seemed to be the teacher. As soon as the teacher spoke, Love sat down, rolling her eyes. The teacher clasped her hands together and said "Well, good morning students, I'm Professor McGonagall. Today I will put each of you with a partner because we are learning the Ducklifors spell. Now who can tell me what the Ducklifors spell does?" Several hands shot up into the air, one girl looked like she was fit to burst. That was Granger from potions class. "Very well Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, nodding her head at Granger.

"Ducklifors is a transfiguration spell that turns an organism into a duck," Granger quoted like a sentence from a book.

"Remarkable. 10 points to Gryffindor," McGonagall smiled giving a small round of applause. "I will begin by choosing a partner to demonstrate for you. How about you sir. Excuse me I don't know your name boy," McGonagall asked Marty. He didn't know what to say because he was about to be transformed into a duck.

"C-Callahan. Harry Callahan," Marty stuttered as he rose from his seat and stood beside McGonagall.

"You must remember to cast your spell by slashing your wand downwards and saying Ducklifors. Let me-," McGonagall began before she was interrupted my Marty tapping her on the shoulder. He whispered something but she immediately shouted out. "Does it hurt to become a duck? Of course not you silly boy. It's like you haven't even done magic before!" she chuckled.

"No, I haven't…" Marty muttered before seeing a flash of a banana-yellow jet of light coming straight into him. He felt as if he was being squeezed into an atom-sized box. Everywhere Marty looked, all he could see was a blinding yellow light which faded when someone yelled "Ducklifors!" Marty blinked rapidly and looked up at everything. He felt so small until suddenly he popped back to his normal size and shape. Marty pulled out his hands in front of him and stared at them. "I was a fucking duck. You people are crazy, you could have killed me!" He yelled giving everyone dirty looks.

"Mr Callahan sit down. You're acting like a two year old!" McGonagall shouted at Marty. He slumped back down into his seat and folded his arms. Ron nudged him and asked

"What was that all about?" Marty just simply shrugged his shoulders and went into a little strop. Everyone else were put into partners and casting the Ducklifors spell at each over.

Transfiguration ended at exactly 12 o'clock. Marty shoved his hands into his pockets and felt something. He gripped onto it and pulled it out. It was the walkie-talkie Doc gave him. Marty ran to the Gryffindor common room and tried to get hold of Doc. "Doc you there? Please answer!" Marty would ask constantly. Ron burst into the room shouting "Where the bloody hell have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere,"

"Oh, sorry I was in the middle of something," Marty replied feeling guilty.

"Marty are you there?" came a voice from the walkie-talkie.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked walking up to Marty and sitting himself down on his bed.

"I don't know," Marty lied. He got up and left to find somewhere empty. He entered the library, no one there but a teacher and some bushy haired girl. Marty sat himself down in a corner to speak to Doc. "Hey Doc, I had a question for yah,"

"What is it?" Doc replied.

"Why didn't you just use your time-travelling train?"

"Long story. All I can tell you is that it ended with a boom," Doc answered, he sounded worried.

"You missin' Clara?" Marty asked. He felt so nosy.

"Yeah, a lot actually. Not to mention Jules and Vern. How's Hogwarts?"

"Terrible! There is an old man paedophile who knows you, a crazy cat lady and a miserable greasy haired fucker," He exclaimed. The librarian gave him a disgusting look and went back to read her book.

"That sounds like hell Marty, I've got to go," Marty put the walkie-talkie back into his robe pocket and ran towards the moving staircases.

"Excuse me," asked a voice with a rather bossy tone. Marty turned to face the voice and saw Granger standing behind him. "I'm Hermione Granger. Have you seen Ronald Weasley? He wanted to see me," Marty felt a warm and fuzzy sensation in his stomach. Oh no, can this be? Was Marty in love with a bushy haired know-it-all? He can't be, he's destined to be with Jennifer.

"I'm Harry, Callahan. Ron was in the common room last time I saw him," At least Marty was being honest. She giggled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your accent- I'm not used to it, it's kind of cute," Hermione giggled as she and Marty walked up to the common room. "Well it was nice to meet you Harry," Hermione waved to him as she went up to the girls' dormitory tower. Lust was filling Marty from head to toe as he walked into his dorm. Ron was eating what seemed to be chocolate.

"Sup Ron," Marty greeted, sitting next to him.

"You ditched me and all you can say is sup?!" He screeched, throwing jelly beans at Marty. "Just kiddin' with yah. Come on we need to go to the main hall," Ron said cheerfully, grabbing Marty's wrist.

"But I just got up here," Marty moaned as he was being dragged by Ron.

_**Thank you! Review for more**_ _**and DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Please leave a review on how to improve and thank you for viewing. COOKIES TO YOU ALL (::) (::) (::) And yes, Miss Love is a descendant of Foxxy Love from Drawn Together :D**_


End file.
